An unexpected rider
by TheDragonFanfic
Summary: When a green dragon egg hatches for an old Roran, how will the riders react, and what will eragon feel about his cousin coming into his order. And far to the north, murtagh must face problems that threaten the whole world. Rated t for most, M chapters will be pointed out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, and ive never really written before, so please dont be too angry, also im rating M but most chapters should be T or in between, there will be a lemon or two (or more, but not untill later on). Also if I deviate from cannon character attitudes im sorry, ill try not to.**

 **This is a slightly different ending and a few events have been changed, but not too much.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: Chasing dreams**

Thirty years after the fall of the cruel king Galbatorix, the kingdom of Alagasea was at peace. Atop the hill some way out of the city of Carvahall, a stone fort stood centry atop the place where once lived the first of the new riders, Eragon, and his cousin and uncle, Roran and Garrow. But now only one remained in their birth place, and Roran was happy. Farto the east, beyond the desert, lay his cousin, who was likely training the new riders at that very moment. And beside him in his bed lay his wife, Katrina. The couple were nearing fifty now, but they had lived a long and happy life. 'I am content' thought Roran. And finally fell asleep.

Roran awoke early the next morning and went to his dining hall for breakfast. He was not surprised to see food already layed out ready for him, the few servents he had were very good quality and always had things ready for him. What did surprise him however was the sweet sound of his daughters voice "hello father" said Ismira cheerfully.

"By the riders! " Exclaimed Roran in a daze of wonderment, " Daughter why are you home now? I had thought you were off in Iliria, studying! "

" Aye father, I was. But you know me, im not much of a city person, and compared to the home of our queen, Carvahall is a quiet village, " joked Ismira, sitting down beside her father. Roran laughed at her jest and motioned for her to eat her eggs.

" You laugh child, but to me, carvahall will always be a small village,"

At midday the family went to the town centre for roran to formally greet the egg bearer, and to conduct the ceremony of the presentation of children to the eggs. As thsy aproached vanir, roran attempted the traditional elvish greeting, but Vanir still not impressed by. ' Oh well, let the damned elf be disgruntled, he can speak the common tongue so ill not twist my tungue for him ' thought roran bitterly. " Greetings Vanir, welcome to our city of Carvahall," began roran, and aftwr further niceties Vanir offered the eggs to the people and waited for them all to touch the eggs. As every other time, Vanir offered Roran a touch of the eggs, and he accepted. He raised his hands and touchedeach egg in turn, half way through, he raised his hand and looked at the egg. It was a dark green, and shone brilliantly, it was truly beautiful, and Roran knew before he even got his hand to the egg, but after he touched it, he was certain.

It finally happened. Roran found his dragon.

 **So there we go, one chapter down, many more to come! Please review, any ideas are welcome, please no hate, also I never rwally got into rorans character so any suggestions as to how to portray him are very valued. Sorry its short, it saved wierd and some things changed so I had to cut a lot out, but it still seems alright.**

 **Thanks guys,**


	2. Chapter 2

**here we are, chapter 2, I had it all done then it got deleted, so im not sure how this will turnout now, hopefully its all right. Its a bit short but the action really starts soon.**

CHAPTER TWO : The last goodbye

Roran sat in the greenhouss next to his stone manor, he watched intently as his dragon stalked over to him and curled up on his lap. The dragon loved the warmth of the house and had spent most of the day in there. Roran admired the dragons strength, even on its first day of using its muscles, they were well defined. Most other dragon hatchlings were quite scrawny, but his was well toned. Its legs and chest were quite thick, and its tail much longer. As far as he could tell these were all good signs.

The dragon had begun to sleep upon his lap, and was making strange grunting sounds. Roran smiled as he realised that his dragon was snoring. And decided to follow his dragons example and sleep. He awoke to hise wife tutting about the greenhouse, exclaiming half heartedly about the mess the dragon had made. "Aye, its a right mess, it had better hurry up and learn to tidy itself up or im sure you'll give it the boot," laughed Roran as he walked up behind Katrina, and kissed her on the neck, "my wife, we have lived for many years in peace, and have gone through much to find our happiness. Without you I would never have made it out of carvahall without being in a coffin or upon a Ra'Zac's shoulder, and so I wish to tell you again that you have my love, and my love is undying." Tears begun to streak down Katrina's cheeks as roran finished his speech, she turned around and embraced him.

"Roran my husband, I love you too, without you imwould still be within my cell in hellgrind. And without you I would never have had such a beutiful daughter or house. Without you my dear I would have been nothing, but I understand, you need not say the words. You must leave. Go to your cousin, become a rider, and live the dream youve held for all your life i will never begrudge you any happiness my love, but please, honour our marriage, stay my husband until I die, and let me die a proud wife." Now Roran began to cry, his tears streaming silently down his face as he held his wife close to him for the last time.

His horse was saddled and waiting when he walked outside, his dragon astride his shoulders, he looked a regal figure to all the world, as he mounted his horse and rode along his family, all the while holding his wifes hand. As they found the town centre, Roran dismounted and found Alberich waiting beside his podium. He looked at the poddium and remembered all the speeches he had made to his people. And he knew that he was making the right choice. He climbed the stairs with his daughter and Alberich beside him.

"Attention people of Carvahall." He shouted across the busy town centre, and immediately he had a crowd. " I am here to anounce my departure. This afternoon I leave for my cousin. Eragon Shadeslayer. I leave my house and heritage to my lady wife and maiden daughter. And to my dearest friend Alberich, I leave custody of my family. Any man wishing to do buisiness will aproach him. And finally, this city I leave in the hands of the city council, until such time as my daughter wishes to take my post. To all of you I wish a good life, I wish to see you all again when I ak ready to patrol this fair land as a true dragon rider." Roran left the podium and gave Alberich a firm handshake. His daughter he kissed on each cheek, and his wife he kissed long upon the mouth, and to all he bade farewell, and mounted his horse. 'Ahh, you my friend have very unique timing. I was waiting step down from that for years' Roran thought to his dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

**so sorry, I have been trying to write, but its been a bit hectic around home. This is the first time ive been able to write in a while, so here goes I guess. Hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER THREE: a northern scholar.

Murtagh ran lithely through the dense forest towards the clearing he and his dragon thorn had made their home. It had been more than thirty long years since he had lived in the oppressive confines of what was the Uru'bean. As he aproached the thick wooden door he had fashioned for his home, he heard the thunderous sound of his dragons wings. He looked at the magnificent creature that was slowly descending nearly vertically to the ground. He found it hard to believe that such a creature had come from an egg smaller than his arm. 'Thorn my brother, where have yo6u been?' Murtagh asked through thought.

'Hunting, and bathing brother of my mind. The beaches are plentiful this season. Many of the seals have begun to return for whatever reason it is. Would you care to hunt with me tomorrow? Its easy game, and their skins would make fine sadles, much less irritating for my scales I would imagine.' Thorns offer was half hearted, he and murtagh rarely hunted togethor anymore. While Thorn was off hunting and bathing and doing his other leisure activities, Murtagh preferred to study. He had always endulged in reading, and since that long ago "imprisonment" at tronjhiem, he hadnt been able to study the topics he wished. That was until he had found the ruins. A great tower older than even the elves stood crumbling a few miles to the east of his house, and within was a great horde of ancient scrolls and tablets with a steange variation of the Ancient language written upon them. Many words were easy to translate, but he had laboured for hours on others.

He ventured within his house and walked tomhis reading room. "Brisingre!" He muttered at the dormant fireplace, qnd immediately it sprang to life. He repeated the spell waving his hands at the many candles and the lantern around his room. He waited a moment admiring his collection of the most preserved writings he could find, as well as the their translations he had laboured he looked at hks surroundings he though not for the first time, that if anyone were to see his house, they would never suspect that it belonged to the son of a forsworn, the infamous murtagh, the rider that had once opposed eragon shadeslayer, his half brother. Murtagh found himself chorteling at himself. Of course he was different. Since he had escaped galbatorix, his true name had changed time and time again. And he was much prouder of his new names than of the one the king had discovered.

As he sat down, he drew out his quill and began to translate his newest article. As far as he could tell it was a scroll ahout teaching young magicians to defend thier minds. The tactics described were much more elaborate and exotic then he had used to defend himself, but they all seemed reasonable enough. As he set his quill down he became lost Iin his work, and the hours soon melded away, and before he had noticed, the stars began to shimmer and then fade. His trancewas finally broken by the morning sun shining through his window inro his eyes. It wqs also only then that he realised that the whole night hehad been feeding mmultiple fires from his own energy reserves. He cursed at himself and released his grasp on the magjc. 'Thorn!'he ahouted over his mind, sensing the dragon was not cLose.

'Brother of my mind, finally you are awake. I tried to rouse you but you did not stir. I am flying low and fast, be ready I must show you something I discovered.' Thorns voice was urgent, and demanding, so murtagh dared not waste time. He slipped his riding leathers on and prepared his light sadle. 'Bring your bow and Za'roc, I do not know what perils lye at our destination. ' thorn advised him. This was all very unusual, thorn was never this fast paced, not since he had last faught fanghur before they had settled in thier clearing.

'Very well Thorn, but this had best be important' murtaghs only response was a wave of sincerity from his dragon.

He stood out in the open and awaited Tnorns landing, he didnt wait long, and as soon as the ground stopped shaking he fastened fhe sadle to Thorn, and climbed atop soon as he pulled the last leg strap, thorn launched into the air and they began to fly south east. A few minutes after they toom to the sky, murtagh saw the smoke rising far ahead of them. He behan to draw energy from the pommel of Za'roc, and and found himself revising his and thorns protective wards.'I cannkt land here, you need to jump, but I can stay as close as I can be. And should you be attacked I will burn this forest to the ground to get to you' thorn stated protectively.

'Aye, im sure you would Thorn. Theres very little you wouldnt destroy just for the fun of it, I shudder to think what youd do if you had a purpose to your destruction,' murtagh said ashe slipped from the sadle and dived strait down into the thick canopy. A mile from the groundd he began his incantation to protect him from the fall, and a few seconds later he landed on his feet on the forest floor.

After regaining his balence, Murtagh searched left to right looking for anything strange or took him a few minutes due to the way it was disguised, but when he looked at it again, he knew it was not what he had first thought. "My gods," he swore, dropping zza'roc to the ground.

 **so there we go, chapter gonna go with the two chapter rotation similar to the books. If anyone wants any other povs just senda revjew and ill see what I can do. Also any ideas about what murtagh saw would be great, I have a pretty good Idea for that but theres probably better out there, so please feel free to let me know! Hopefully I get chapter four oretty soon, but Im not sure when I can do it.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: a four legged surprise

"Solemnbum!"shouted Murtagh at the large cat that sat in the tree in front of him. "you have some explaining to do. The last time I saw you, I nearly got killed, twenty kull or near enough! And you just whisked away through the branches!"

As murtaghs shouts dwindled, the cat began to raise its head, and in his mind, murtagh felt it say 'Aye, I left you. What use would a were cat have been against so many kull, other than urgal bait?' the cat answered as he always did, an answer that made the question seem stupid.

Murtagh shook his head, and tried to piece all the information together. Thorn was scared, and couldn't tell him why, a part of the forest was burning, but it was almost controlled, and now the were cat had showed up. Something was out of place about that last event, and almost as soon as he asked himself what was wrong, the question answered itself.

Murtagh found a pale white sword a few inches from his throat, "Hello to you too Angela,"

"I should cut your head off youngling, you've started squatting practically in my backyard," Angela said, almost laughing.

'and as he died you would find that your body would be burnt to a crisp before the blade had hit his spine.' Thorn said quietly and aggressively, knocking aside Angela's half hearted barriers.

"Ahh, the great thorn is present too, well do come on in, it just so happens your head is more useful to me still attached to the rest of you. You might of noticed, there is a slight predicament I'm in." Angela lowered her sword and gestured to the scratches all along her arms. "a Shade has somehow come about, and it's not like most times. I reckon it was deliberate. And when I reckon something, I'm generally right. Now if you'll follow me," she sheathed her sword and began to walk through the foliage, leaving Murtagh no time to think about any of the information he had received. He hurried off after her.

They came to a stop at a rock ledge, overlooking a ring of fire that was burning in a spiral. Within it stood a tall slender figure. The shade was completely naked, her clothes burnt off from her fire. She seemed to lack any sense of self preservation, which even for a shade was unusual. "She's been there for hours. The fire is contained by enchantments, nothing gets in or out of that circle. Not even wordless spells." angela reported to murtagh.

"What spells" he asked in confusion, "it sounded like you said wordless spells, as in no words, no ancient language, but that's not possible is it?"

"Ha! Nothing is impossible, and I'm sure that you'll be assured of that once you've been around me a bit more." the plump women had a point. He was past questioning her un ageing body, and unearthly knowledge. "how do we break this barrier, I made sure you found my writings on shades at that library, i've never been able to study them, but I know you have, what do we do here."

"what do you mean your writings, I found all those scrolls and tablets in a broken down- oh what's the point." murtagh sighed and then continued "it looks like she's trying to get herself free. I think the sorcerer is fighting more than the spirits expected. So they're making her expel them, without being killed. It's bad news, the spirits take her strength afterwards, and kill her, then go and possess a less defiant victim. We need to pierce its heart, or a worse shade will appear somewhere else."

"yes yes kill the shade, but how oh wise rider? The things protected from magic!"

'what about physical harm Angela-moon-eater?' Thorn quested out.

"well I'm not entirely sure, but id imag-" she was cut off by torn diving forwards head first, and grabbing the shade between his teeth.

"DON'T LET IT DIE JUST YET!" Angela began to scream "WE MUST PIERCE ITS HEART!" but her call was futile, Thorn dropped the shade onto the ground and flew higher. Angela rushed forward drawing her sword, but with her blade centimeters from the shades chest, it erupted into several bright grey spheres that flew faster than any dragon to the east. "frog spawn!" she called at the spirits, and plunged her sword through the sorcerer woman's heart.

"come, I feel we have a new quest to accomplish." murtagh said, gripping angela by the shoulder. "i'll meet you in 'your backyard'" murtagh laughed as he led her away. 'Thorn, catch me, would you?'

'of course brother' he replied.

"Risa!" murtagh shouted, and rose into the air, seconds later he was seated on Thorn's back, securing himself as they flew home.


	5. Chapter 5

S

orry feels like I haven't posted in ages, I know it's only a few days but I need to get these up so I can really get going. Please remember to rate and review. I'm getting a lot of views on this, (but no reviews! Please guys I welcome anything you have to say about this work! Anyway here's chapter five, good old roran again.

CHAPTER FIVE: a familiar scene

A shadow flew over Roran as he lazily trotted his steed along the thin road that led from eastern shore of the lake to the town of Cuenon. He was making the trip to his cousin by the way of the elven cities. He had decided years ago to visit the place again and to explore the strange forest city more extensively. He looked up at what had caused the shadow to find a great dragon soaring over head. It was huge. Even by the average size of dragons, this one was at least twenty five years old. And it looked as though it wouldn't have noticed if it had accidentally stood on a house. After recovering from the blinding shimmer of its scales, Roran identified it as green.

'Firnen?' he thought to his dragon. The creature hardly stirred in his lap, but it did open one eye to look up at what his rider had gestured to. The dragon quickly shut it again.

Roran kept on riding at his steady pace, mainly for his dragons comfort. It took until nightfall to reach Cuenon. When he dismantled at the only inn in town, his dragon glided down and began to trail at Roran's heels, 'just like a dog,' thought laughing Roran to himself.

"Lord Stronghammer!" called the innkeep, finishing his previous clients business hurriedly. "And to what do I owe the pleasure? Oh will you look at that? You're a rider!"

"Aye, only half a week ago this little dragon hatched. It seems I don't know you're name yet good lad?" roran asked politely.

"it'd be Morn. After the tavern owner from your own. My da and he always got along before the riders came and set the king right!" Morn was awfully jolly, and Roran almost immediately thought that Morn had a worthy bearer of his name.

"Well then Morn, i'm afraid i'm awfully tired, and our little friend here is hungry. Any room you've got would be welcome, but as good as you've got for the little fellas meat. Not too fatty mind you."

"Very well lord stronghammer. Just the night then?"

"Aye" replied Roran to Morns cheerful question.

"Heres your key then, first one on the right. I'll send a cook up with some food,".

Roran took the key and walked up the stairs, his dragon following close behind. Inside his room he laid his travel packs contents out on his bed, and arranged them conveniently. He plucked up the smooth pebble he had collected at the lake, and began to practice his magic. He yad done one every day since he realised he could. "Stenr risa!" he commanded, and the stone flew smoothly up and began to do as Roran willed. He felt his energy decreasing and soon released his hold on magic.

A knock came from the door and Roran opened up to allow the food to come in. A large slab of venison cut from the thigh was presented to the dragon, and Roran nodded his approval to the dragon, and it began to gorge. Another tray was given to Roran. A bottle of wine, a glass, and a small cut of veal drizzled in marinade accompanied by a heel of bread and a chunk of butter. He thanked the cooks and picked up his wine, poured a glass, and began to indulge in his meal. He soon found himself full, lying on the bed, with the dragon huddled into his chest. Its breathing causing a rhythmic tone that soon put Roran to sleep.

It was dark when he awoke again, and he felt an uncomfortably familiar feeling. And he found himself clutching the dagger under his pillow. He held his breath and listened. A his dragon was breathing beside him, but so was someone else. An assassin. 'silence, be still' he suggested to the sleeping dragon, and it obeyed, its breath slowing, and growing quiet. Roran gripped the dagger in his right hand and lunged over his dragon with it.

"Die human, so I can kill your dragon!" hissed the cracking sound of the person opposite of him. And when it spoke a foul odor breezed past and almost made Roran choke. Instead he began to sweat, and rolled back onto his feet, and stepped away.

'To me!' He screamed at his dragon, but it ignored him. A growl came from it and it leapt forward and bit at the things arm "No!" shrieked Roran. "Step back Ra'zac! Im cousin to Eragon Shadeslayer, Roran stronghammer, and i've killed one of your kind before, ill not hesitate to do so again!"

"you'll die human, you stink of fear! I must have the dragon! It will be killed!" the ra'zac was screaming, and roran reacted on raw instinct as soon as the last word was called.

"STENR RISA!" he screamed, and the pebble launched from the floor so fast he didn't see it. A resounding thud followed by a crack, and the tearing of flesh filled the room. The ra'zac screamed as it fell, and roran fiented. The last he saw was his dragon ripping the creature's throat apart, and spitting the flesh aside.

A/N

alright so I felt good writing that. I know that ra zaac in Brisingre took ages to kill, but they were warded by the king, so it makes sense that they're easier without enchantments. Also there is a reason for it to show up so randomly, and also a reason for it to not kill roran and his dragon as soon as it came into the room. Remember rate and review! Thanks guys.


	6. AUTHERS NOTE

Hey guys im sorry but I haven't been active in a while. Im very busy right now an will be for some time. Ill write again but not for a while probably. So merry christmas for 2016 and ill probably see you all in the new year!


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry i havent posted, been very busy with my holidays, ill have a few up soon, and theyll be quite long, so heres chapter six! Rate and Review please!

Chapter Six: A friendly face

The sky reigned fire and the six races faught hard. Humans were slaughtered by elves, and dwarves were shorn to pieces by dragons while the were-cats braught urgals down by the score. "As it should be!" boomed a tremendous voice across the fiery landscape."this is the destiny of the races, as it should be!" the voice faded and the sky turned the brightest white...

"Stronghammer!" called Morn from beside him."Ahh finally. What happened sir? A few hours ago you started shoutung about, and half the town was awake to hear. Is that what i think it is next to you sir? Ive heard of those Abomonations" Morn all but spat the word.

"Aye, it is. A Ra'zaac. Id hoped Eragon and i had finished them off, apparantly not though." Roran sat up and dragged himself upright. "Morn i need something to eat, as much food as i can eat would be welcome my friend."

"Consider it done my lord, ill put the cooks to work strait away."

As morn walked out and went to the kitchens, Roran checked his dragon, the Ra'zaac had been savaged by the tiny dragons teeth, and it apeared that none of it had been eaten. His dragon sent him an sensation of rotting food, Roran nodded his head.

Once mid-day came Roran had everything packed onto his horse, and his dragon was sitting soundly upon the saddle. "Thankyou Morn, you run a good establishment,ill be sure to remember this place if ever im around again." morn smiled and shook Rorans mounted his horse and his dragon snuggled closely infront of him. He began ro ride again towards the Elf city of Ellesmera, and soon lost track of time.

The sun was low in the sky abd roran could see the outskirts of du weldenvarden when the great shadow flew across the land again. It was again the green dragon that had passed them earlier. Roran flung his arms out and waved at the dragon. And he shoutes to the other rider over his mind.

As he watched the dragon turned and dived to the ground, tucking its wings close, and pulling them free meters from the ground. As the geat dragon landed, Roran knew that it was indeed Fírnen, and astride him was the Elvin queen Arya. "Roran Garrowson, why did you call us?" the queen asked very sternly. And then noticed his dragon " would this be the reason? She ammended her question.

"queen Arya of Ellesmera, eldest and wisest of the new riders. I bring to you dreadful news. Last night my dragon and i were attacked. It was a Ra'zaac." Roran stood straight as he told Arya what had happened. He could tell that she was conferring with Fírnen, and some time passed. After a few minutes Arya turned to faced him.

"Roran Garrowson, will you ride upon my friend, Fírnen, and accompony me to my home city?" Arya said very carefully.

Elesmerra was as graceful and hypbotic as he remembered. 'would that Katrina could be here to see it again' Roran thought.

"Such a thing would be nice, Katrina was kind to me and i will always count her as a friend,"

"how could you know what i was thinking?" roran asked confused

"you must gaurd your thoughts better Roran, you must learn to raise barriers around your mind. Concentrate on one thing and one thing only, and learn to use that concerntration as a shield, but be sure not to exclude your current tasks from your mind." Arya said cryptically. Roran sat walked qith Arya to the large tree that Roran knew as the old living place of Eragon. "while technichly these quarters belong to the leader of our order, he is never again to return to Alegasea. Therefore i bestow this tree upon you, as you are his next of kin, and would not begrudge you it."


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry ive been away so long guys, holidays and moving going on so i havent been able to upload. But ive written a few short chapters so here you go

Chapter seven: the start of a long stay

The stairs to his new rooms were extremely steep, and Roran found it very difficult to climb them. Although he had maintained good health due to Eragons extwnsive healing of his wounds during the war, he still had many of the ailments that men of his age faced. His knees hurt and his back ached by the time he reached the top of the stairs. And the sun had crossed a good portion of the sky. His dragon walked regaly around the rooms, and made a snort of approval. Roran took more time to examine the room, he was rather intrigued by a small closet that had a wooden alcove, and a pipe protuding from the wall above it. 'how strange?' he wondered, and suddenly recalled an evening long ago of he and his cousin exchanging stories by a fire.

"a wooden alcove in which to bath! Very odd at first but then you get used to it, you turn a handle and heated water comes out!" Roran had scoffed at the creativity of it and began to talk of other trivial things.

His hand was turning the handle and to his amazrment a steady stream of water burst from the pipe. He filled the alcove and then turned the handle the other way, stopping the water as he had thought it would. He stepped back out into the bedroom and found a clean set of clothes, he layed them all out and went back to bath.

A while later he was cleaned and refreshed. 'come on then,' he called to his dragon, which jumped up and followed him. And he descended the stairs in search of food. At the bottom of the stairs he found himself face to face with none other than Vanir. "Roran! Good to see you. Heading off for dinner?" Roran nodded, " Thats the hall over there, try not to draw attention, else youll never lose it"

He entered the hall and chose a seat away from the noise. His dragon perched itself beside him. Roran reached for the food and was dismayed to find only salds and fruit on the nuts and vegetables placed periodically throughout. He scowled and filled his plate with the foods he ate reguraly. And for his dragin he found several rather large apples and a bowlful of various salads. 'I know my friend, ill find some for you meat Tomorrow.' he said, and instantly regretted it. A few heads turned and soon several elves were abandoning their meals to bow and speak to him. He tried to remain polite but found his patience wearing thin. At the edges of the crowd he saw Vanir grinning to himself, and took a seat some distance from Roran. As Vanir sat though, many elves parted to let a child pass through. "Roran Garrowson, My mother requests your presence in Tildari hall, please follow me,"

Roran rose and followred the boy, wondering who his mother was to be able to summon him in such a way. And was surprised to see Arya in the hall that they had entered. He bowed and said, "excuse me queen Arya, i am on my way ro see this boys mother," and made to continue, but the boy stopped, spoke to the queen and left rhrough another room.

"The boy is my son. His father is someone you will not know and need not know yet, however i called you here to inform you that i have spoken with Eragon, you are to remain here until your dragon is much bigger, a month perhaps two. And then you will continue on your journey. But first i must ask you to recount to me your encounter in your room last night." And so Roran told her and then returned to his rooms.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Fireside screams

For three weeks Murtagh and Angela had ridden south east towards Alagasea, and all the while they had been plagued by feral and primitive urgals, and other such creatures of war. An unusual number of crows seemed to fly north, and evwn at one point, a group of spirits had passed through their camp. That had been terrifying for Murtagh, but Angela seemed nonplussed by their presence, diamissing it with a scowl and tried to shoo them away.

They had crossed a great many legues those past weeks, and yet it seemed the edges of the greaq forest of du weldenvarden lie half a world away. Over their journey Roran had become quite fond of Angela. She had proven equally skilled in combat, and perhaps more skilled in magic. Her sharp tongue and quick wits made for a rather enjoyable travel companion, and the ever present were-cat near her made Murtagh feel rather comfortable.

"I think we should make camp soon. The suns low enough and i dont want to exhaust our horses," Murtagh said to Angela, who nodded at his remark, and began looking side to side for a likely place to make camp. 'Thorn, is there anyone or anything nearby?'.

'i see no-one brother-of-heart, but ill not presume the area is safe,' Thorn replied in his powerful deep voice.

'Thank you' Murtagh replied. He looked up to see angela turning from the path. A minute later they were both in a small clearing just off the path. Wordlessly they set up their tents and built a fire. "brisingr," Murtagh said, and the fire sprang to life.

"shall we have some venison? I rather like deer lately. Ill make up a little stew for us." Angela stated to Murtagh. Angela always made decent food, and there was no point in trying to talk her out of any decisions she made. He sat down and began his nightly ritual of filling the stone in Za'roc's pommel. He poured as much energy as he could spare. And after a minute Thorn landed, lazily sweeping aside a few trees with his enourmess tail. He too funneled some energy into the stone. Thorn stopped and curled up to sleep, he had hunted earlier and didnt need to eat. Within a few minutes of Thorn lieng down Angrla had served Murtagh his dinner.

"Thanks," Murtagh said.

"quite welcome," Angela answered, and sat on a tree that Thorn had knocked over to eat. Soon Angela had the dishes washed up and was clicking away with her knitting seemed to be making woolen gloves of different colours and sizes. Murtagh raised an eyebrow to her. "you never know when it will get cold now do you?" She said defensively. After a minute she asked "what shade would you say better matches Thorns scales?" she said holding up two balls of yarn.

"The one on the right, but the left would suite nicely for an outlin-, What was that?" A loud scream had burst from behind him. 'Thorn wake up, but be quiet.' Thorn reaponded with a wave of aknowledgement.

Again a scream burst through the forest behind Thorn.

"Gather your things, we're moving again." Angela declared. And immediately began chanting spells. Her tent and possesions packed away within minutes while Murtagh did his manually. "Hurry along now!" Angela nagged him.

Finally he was reafy to move again when the scream rang out, closer this time.

"Too late, stand ready Angela!" Murtagh called across the clearing, and heard Angeala draw her pale white blade in answer. Hearing it made him more confident, and he drew Za'roc as well, leaving its scabbard on the ground and walked over to Angela.

The next sound they heard was no scream, but it sent shivers down their spine in ways that nothing ever could.


End file.
